


makeover

by tusktooth



Series: pride 2020 [2]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/pseuds/tusktooth
Summary: After Alina breaks up with her boyfriend, Genya decides to take her to a party to cheer her up.
Relationships: Genya Safin/Alina Starkov
Series: pride 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	makeover

**Author's Note:**

> im like 1/4 into ruin and rising and literally the only thing I've thought abt is genyalina anyway this fic is 100% based on [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EMrMEodXYAcdY87.jpg)  
> [my lit blog](http://bistarkov.tumblr.com/)

Genya knocked on the door of Alina’s dorm room for the third time. “Alina, open up.”

“I don’t want to,” groaned Alina’s voice from the other side of the door. “I just want to sleep.”

“You’ve been sleeping all day. You can’t sleep forever,” she pointed out.

“That has yet to be proven,” Alina replied. “And while it might be a great sacrifice, I’m willing to conduct that experiment.”

Too bad that Alina lived in a single. If she was in a double, then at least she could coerce a roommate into letting her inside. Instead, she was going to have to work with the resources she did have.

Genya started rifling through her purse in search of something that would get Alina out of bed. The makeup she brought because she knew Alina didn’t have much, her wallet, a hand mirror, and then, finally.

“Jackpot,” she mumbled to herself as she pulled out the small Hershey’s bar. “Alina I have chocolate.”

The door slowly opened and Alina, who still looked gorgeous despite her messy hair and ratty pajamas, held a hand out. Genya dropped the chocolate bar into it.

Alina looked from the candy to her, seemingly unimpressed. “This is fun-size. I don’t think it’s worth letting you into my room.”

“Too late,” Genya said, grabbing the door and forcing it open as she forced herself into the room.

It was kind of disgusting in there. There was laundry all over the floor, the desk was scattered with books and loose paper and pencils, and there were two half-eaten cups of ramen on the sink.

“How do you get such a small room so messy?” she asked. “You don’t even have that much stuff here in the first place.”

Alina crossed her arms over her chest. “If you came here to judge me, I’m just going to go back to bed.”

She turned to go lay down but Genya caught her wrist. “No, I didn’t come here for that.”

Alina whipped around. “I don’t want to talk about it. First, my long-distance boyfriend dumps me and then my professor tries to manipulate me which, by the way, everyone blames  _ me _ for because who wouldn’t want to be with the hot young professor, even if he is a creep. I just want to forget about everything.”

“I didn’t come here to talk,” she told her. “I’m going to a party tonight and I want you to come with me.”

Alina looked down at herself. “I don’t think I’m really up for a party today.”

“Nonsense,” Genya said, waving her off as she took the makeup out of her bag and stacked it up on an open part of the sink. “You need to take your mind off of boys. What better way to do that than to go party your ass off with me?”

“Being asleep,” she suggested.

Genya put her hands on her hips. “You’re just wallowing in your own sadness. Get out with me and have some fun tonight. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

“They’ll all be there, talking about me,” she countered.

“They will,” Genya agreed. “But only because you’re going to be the hottest bitch at the party. Next to me, of course.”

Alina rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, the first smile she’d seen in a while. “Of course.”

“Now,” she gestured to the laundry scattered across the floor. “Is this all your clothes and, if so, is it all dirty?”

She gestured vaguely toward the closet. “Anything party-worthy is still in there. Trust me.”

“Great. Get your shower stuff and don’t come back until you don’t smell like cheese puffs anymore,” she told her. “I’ll pick out some clothes for you.”  
Alina looked hesitant but complied, grabbing her shower caddy, a pair of flip flops, and a towel before making her way out of the room.

She debated cleaning up a bit while Alina was gone but, knowing her, she’d only be in the shower for five to ten minutes. If she didn’t have an awesome outfit picked out by then, Alina would take things into her own hand and, while she thought Alina was pretty in just about anything, she wanted her to blow everyone else away too.

Alina didn’t have much in terms of dresses or even just decent looking tops and, well, half her closet was just gray. Still, Genya could work with whatever she was given and grabbed a tighter blue blouse, some black leggings, and a jean jacket from the closet. A casual party look that could still call attention to Alina’s features, especially once she went to work on her hair and makeup.

She was reaching into Alina’s underwear drawer in search of something that might make her feel sexier than she obviously currently felt when she came back, wrapped in a towel.

“I think that I can pick that for myself, Genya,” she told her flatly.

Genya just shrugged. “I disagree, but I’ll leave you to it. Let me back in when you’re dressed.”

She walked out the door, trying to visualize the look that she’d be going for in the few minutes before Alina let her back in, dressed in the outfit she had picked out. Her wet hair dripped onto the jacket and Genya wished that she had the foresight to ask her to wait to put it on until after they were done blow-drying her hair. At least it would probably dry off before the party.

When Genya reached the vanity, she realized a flaw in her plan. “Where’s your blow dryer?”

“I don’t have one,” Alina said with a shrug. “I always just let it air dry. I read somewhere that it can damage your hair anyway.”

“Sweetheart, your entire head is bleached white. It’s a bit late to be worrying about damage,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

She rushed down the hallway and knocked on the door that she knew to be Zoya’s.

The girl raised a dark brow when she answered. “Can I help you?”

“I need to borrow your blow drier,” she replied. “Alina doesn’t have one.”

Zoya crossed her arms. “And why, exactly, should I do that?”

“Because she’s going through a lot and I know you’re not stupid enough to take the side of an adult man,” Genya replied, holding out her hand.

She grabbed it off of her vanity and handed it to her. “I expect to have it back in the next hour.”  
“Absolutely,” she replied, rushing back toward Alina’s room.

Alina’s eyes widened when she opened the door back up. “Where did you even get that? Because I know that you didn’t run back to your room that quickly.”

“I borrowed it from a friend,” she said with a shrug. “Now let’s get to work.”

She pulled the chair over from Alina’s desk and made her sit down on it before plugging in the blow dryer and getting to work. Alina’s hair wasn’t as voluminous as her own, so it wouldn’t take as long to dry it. Still, Genya enjoyed every minute. Alina’s hair was a beautiful, shiny white color and her shampoo smelled like lavender. Her roots were starting to come in a bit near the top, but it didn’t take away from her beauty.

“I need to bleach it again,” Alina said, sounding almost apologetic.

“It still looks nice,” she countered. “You can style for grown out roots anyway. Personally, I recommend a side part like so.”

She parted Alina’s hair on her right side so that her brown roots showed slightly, but didn’t distract from her look as a whole. “Gorgeous.”

“You’re too kind to me,” Alina said with a sigh. “Even with a head of white hair, I’m still so plain-looking.”

Genya stopper brushing for a moment and met her eyes through the mirror. “Alina Starkov, there is not a single thing about you that is plain. You are beautiful, intelligent, clever, and, above everything else, kind. Anyone who says otherwise doesn’t truly know who you are.”

“And yet you’re going to put makeup on me and have me masquerade as someone else,” she said a bit bitterly.

She raised an eyebrow. “You think I want to put makeup on you because you’re plain? I just want to accentuate the features that I already find beautiful so  _ you _ feel less plain.”

“I just don’t think it’s me,” she said quietly.

“If you don’t like it, I can always take it off,” she reasoned. “Just give it a try, okay?”

Hesitantly, Alina nodded and went to sit cross-legged on the bed.

“Lay down,” Genya told her. “I think I can get a better angle that way.”

She obeyed and Genya grabbed her makeup from the vanity, climbing on top of Alina and sitting across her waist. She brushed her hair out of the way and got to work.

Alina’s face was bright red. “Are you sure this is the best way to do this?”

Genya shrugged. “It seems to be working. If you’re uncomfortable, we can sit up.”

“N-no,” she stuttered. “It’s fine.”

She smirked. and continued. “You know, Alina, you really are beautiful. I was blown away from the first moment I saw you.”

“I wish other people saw me that way,” she grumbled.

“They do. Why do you think they’re so jealous of you?” she asked. “It’s not just because the Darkling took an interest in you and you spurned him. It’s because they know you’re naturally beautiful, inside and out. They don’t think they can measure up and, you know what? They can’t.”

“Then maybe I should be as plain as I think I am,” she said with a sigh. “I’ve had enough of boys for the next millennium.”

“Well, I mean, if that’s the case, I don’t think it’s only boys that have taken an interest,” she told her, trying to act nonchalant about it, like she wasn’t the one who was interested.

Alina’s eyes widened, which was slightly inconvenient as Genya was attempting to apply eyeshadow to her lids. “Really?”

She shrugged. “You’re a catch, Alina. I don’t know why this surprises you.”

“But it feels like every girl in the school hates me right now,” she said.

Genya struggled to meet her eyes. “Not every girl.”

Alina pushed a hand against her chest and sat up. She looked a bit silly, what with only having eyeshadow on one side, but her brown eyes were still just as beautiful.

“You like me,” she said quietly, not as a question, but a statement.

Genya nodded. “How could I not?”

“Because I’m  _ me _ ,” she countered. “And since when are you into girls.”

“Since always,” she replied. “And you being you is the entire reason that I’m into you, Alina.”

“I-” Alina started.

She closed her palette. “I can leave if that would make you more comfortable.”

Alina grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. “No, Genya. It wouldn’t. Because then I wouldn’t have a chance to do this.”

And, in a quick motion, Alina leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. It was soft and she could smell Alina’s shampoo. As far as first kisses go, this was probably the best that she’d had. Maybe that was because it was with Alina, somebody that she truly cared about. Maybe she was just a good kisser.

When she pulled away, Alina’s lips were red with her own lipstick. Genya laughed. “I suppose I’m going to have to fix my makeup now too.”

“Sorry,” Alina said, blushing slightly.

Genya kissed her cheek, leaving more red lipstick there. “Don’t be sorry. I have no problem redoing both of our makeup if it means that we get to go to this party together. So, will you be my date tonight, Alina Starkov?”

Alina smiled. “Absolutely.”


End file.
